


Here in the Garden

by echo_of_words



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), past breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_of_words/pseuds/echo_of_words
Summary: @weird-shit-ive-said said: Here in the Garden, for fake fic titles? (Angst if that's not a bother!)Roman and Virgil remember their relationship with Patton (and how it ended).
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, past Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Morality | Patton
Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Here in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this _ages_ ago, but I realised I never posted it here, so, uh, yeah. Here's some angst.
> 
>  **Warnings:** Crying, past breakups, food.

Virgil yawns as he walks into the kitchen to turn off the light. He flicks the switch and walks over to the sink to fill himself a glass of water. He sips it as he stands at the sink, staring out of the kitchen window at the dark garden outside. At the lone cherry tree, only just beginning to bloom, the semi-neatly kept flowerbeds, the lawn that’d probably give some people a heart attack because of how overgrown it is (they’ve agreed to let it grow out for the benefit of bees and other insects that may want to stop by), and the wooden bench standing on the porch, and—

Virgil frowns. _What’s Roman doing out so late?_ He sets down the glass and walks over to the back door. It squeaks a little as he pushes it open, slipping into one of the pairs of shoes positioned just inside and stepping out onto the wooden porch before pushing the door closed again.

Roman twitches a little, meaning he’s obviously noticed him, but he doesn’t look up or say anything or otherwise acknowledge Virgil’s presence.

“Hey,” Virgil says softly as he walks over to sit down next to Roman on the bench and curls his fingers around Roman’s hand, which is lying on the bench beside him. “What’s got you up so late?”

Roman doesn’t respond, but he squeezes Virgil’s fingers a little.

“You wanna talk?”

Roman’s head twitches, as if he was starting to shake his head, but decided against it at the last second.

“I’m here if you wanna,” Virgil murmurs. “But I can also just sit here with you for a bit. Or d’you wanna be alone?”

Roman does shake his head this time.

“Alright.” Virgil leans back against the bench, causing it to creak a little. A soft breeze brushes against his cheek and ruffles his hair.

He looks up at the inky black sky. It’s a clear night, meaning the stars are easily visible. He looks around, picking out the separate constellations Logan’s taught him about, and the stories behind them.

“Virgil?” Roman’s voice is so quiet he can barely hear it.

“Yeah?”

“I… No. Nevermind. Forget I said anything.”

“If you’re sure.”

Roman stays silent, and Virgil looks back up.

A few minutes pass. Then, to Virgil’s surprise, Roman quietly starts humming something.

“Is that...Drift Away? From the Steven Universe movie?”

“I… Yeah, kinda. It’s a mashup I found of that and Everything Stays from Adventure Time.”

Virgil frowns, trying to remember what Everything Stays sounds like. “Is that the sad one with Marcelline?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

They fall silent again.

“Hey, Roman?”

“Yeah?”

“Is everything alright?”

A moment of silence.

“I don’t know.”

Virgil sighs and looks back at Roman.

“You sure you don’t wanna talk?”

Roman bites his lip.

“I… I guess I do.”

“It’s okay if you don’t wanna, but as I said, I’m here.”

“No, no, I do. I—” He breaks off.

“Take your time,” Virgil says quietly. 

Roman sighs. “Well, I was thinking about...stuff.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“...Pat.”

“Oh.” Virgil also falls silent, memories of Patton flooding his head.

The time when Virgil and Roman first entered the bakery, looking for a place to shelter from the snow.

When they kept finding excuses to return to that same bakery even though it was ridiculously out of the way on their walks.

When they both started subtly flirting with the baker with round glasses and cute freckles.

When they admitted to each other that they had a crush on Patton.

When they eventually asked Patton out on a date, and how when the day came around, Virgil was almost too anxious to get out of bed, and Roman nearly forgot his wallet at home so they had to hurry back to their apartment to get it, and then arrived at the coffee shop late with a very ruffled-looking bouquet.

How they made it work anyway, and many dates followed the first.

When the three of them eventually made their relationship official.

The many happy months of buying a house together and plans for adopting a dog and happiness and sunshine and cookies and laughter.

The arguments that started happening more and more often - over the smallest and stupidest things, Virgil thinks bitterly.

How Patton slowly started to drift away from them.

When he eventually told them, in tears, that he couldn’t do this anymore.

The subdued sadness in the house as Patton was moving out, and how almost nobody said a word.

The weeks of crying themselves to sleep, holding each other and whispering it was going to be okay, neither of them really believing it.

The nights like these, when one of them would get lost in memories, and they’d sit together in silence.

“I think I get it,” Virgil says quietly.

“Remember that time he nearly burned those cookies?” Roman’s voice sounds slightly choked, and Virgil realises it’s because he’s trying not to cry.

“Yeah.”

“We were watching a movie on the couch.”

Virgil nods. “Up.”

“Yeah.” Roman’s voice is barely more than a whisper. “And we were talking about— about maybe getting— getting married someday—” He breaks off, his voice too choked to carry on.

Virgil feels a lump building in his own throat. “And he said he’d love that.”

“And then we got so invested in talking about what we’d like for a wedding,” Roman chokes out. “That he forgot about the cookies.”

Virgil nods. “And we only noticed when we smelled burning, and then all of us rushed into the kitchen, and he took them out of the oven, and then he kissed both of us and it smelled like—” He has to stop himself, the lump in his throat growing larger.

“Cinnamon,” Roman whispers. “They were cinnamon cookies. And later when we ate them, they still tasted amazing. And then we finished watching Up, and then he— and then—” He breaks off as the tears spill over.

Virgil’s blinking rapidly to hold his own tears at bay. “And then I got mad at him over—” A single tear runs down his cheek. “That— that stupid—” The rest of his tears start running and he stops talking too.

Roman lets out a sob and throws his arms around Virgil. Virgil hugs him back and buries his face in Roman’s shirt, sniffling. He feels the wetness of Roman’s tears on his shoulder as he sets his head on Virgil’s shoulder, now fully crying.

“It’ll be okay,” Virgil chokes out, looking up and reaching his right hand up to thread his fingers through Roman’s hair. “It’ll be okay. Eventually.”

“Eventually,” Roman mumbles. “I hope.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr! [@echo-of-words](https://echo-of-words.tumblr.com)


End file.
